ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zenith
TBA. History Past TBA Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! TBA Appearance TBA Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': N/A *'Grip Strength': 85,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 170,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weakness': None demonstrated Body Features *'Zenith Timer': Zenith's color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Zenith has the standard Ultra Armor, it is resistant to anything as long as Zenith's strength is sufficient. *'Bracers': White Cloud-like bracers that are attached at Zenith's elbow. *'Zenith HeadCrest': A cloud shaped crystal on his forehead. *'Heaven Chestplate': The sturdiest part of Zenith's body, located on his chest which serves as protectors and being wing-shaped. Techniques :; Abilities *'Aurora Power': Zenith's signature ability, possessing the power to manipulate auroras. Series of aurora lights can be seen in the skies when Zenith is using powers associated with his manipulation technique. **'Zenith Especially': Zenith's most powerful attack, which releases his hidden aurora light and firing multiple rainbow streams from his entire body, and causes destructive damage. The move can be launched as a concentrated beam with immense power. A version of this was used for sealing other evil beings which cost much of his energy. Also known as Aurora Fireworks as the move is often launched as a rain shower. *'Aurora Field': A move which alters the original environment, creating a field surrounded with aurora lights that result with an invisible aura which strengthens the power of bonds between Zenith and his allies, enhancing their powers. The counterpart of Breaker's which does the opposite. This field primarily served as a foundation, as most aurora manipulation moves come from the said field. **TBA (reworking this) *'Auranir': Zenith's personal Heavenly Space Horse which Zenith use for space travel and can utilize Auranir other powers as well as his own while riding on it. Auranir was also Zenith's best friend and partner. **'Zenith Tag': Zenith charges the blade with energy and then thrusts the blade in front of him while riding on Auranir. Zenith then performs a corkscrew jamming attack to destroy the enemy after himself and Auranir dashes towards the enemy at fast speeds. :; Special Moves *'Zenith Burst': L style beam empowered by Holy Energy. *'Zenith Holy': Zenith covers himself with an aura of Holy Energy and launches it in the form of "Full-Body Radiation", able to destroy anything in one shot. This is Zenith's most powerful attack and cannot be dodged or blocked easily. *'Zenith Disc': Crescent-shaped energy rippers fired rapidly from his arms. *'Bracer Wave': A wave of light from his Bracers that is able to soothe wounds and calm down aggressive foes. Acts as a soothing/healing power as a well. *'Zenith Beam': A non-lethal green energy beam from his protectors that can be used to generate kinetic energy and launch it at his foes, knocking them back several yards away. :; Physical *'Zenith Punch': A powerful punch attack. *'Zenith Kick': A powerful kick attack. :; Weapons *'Zenith Blade': Zenith's personal blade weapon, created from bathing the light energies of heaven. **'Holy Slashing': Zenith charges the blade with holy weapon and rapidly slashing the opponent until they are destroyed, **'Holy Luminate': Zenith emits a powerful binding flesh of light from the sword, and acting as a flashbang and biding the visions of multiple foes at once. **'Holy Melter': Zenith fires a stream of holy energy from the blade and melting anything upon contact. **'Holy Lightning': Zenith raises the blade high up to charge it before rapidly releasing lightning bolts from the blade to strike the opponent. Can cause large explosions. Trivia *Zenith, alongside Ultraman Breaker, are the only non-Scorpium Ultras from Scorpio Nova Universe. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Allies